Emma Thompson
Emma Thompson (Paddington (Londen), 15 april 1959) is een Britse actrice en scriptschrijfster. Biografie Thompson is een dochter van Eric Thompson (een Engelse acteur bekend van de televisieserie The Magic Roundabout) en Phyllida Law (een Schotse actrice). Haar zus Sophie Thompson is ook actrice. Thompson ging naar de Camden School for Girls en studeerde vervolgens English Literature aan het Newnham College in Cambridge, waar ze ook lid en vicevoorzitter werd van de Footlights Club, een broedplaats van studententalent. In die tijd ging ze uit met Hugh Laurie. Na haar opleiding werd ze bekend door haar hoofdrol in de BBC dramaserie Fortunes of War. Thompsons eerste grote filmrol was in een romantische komedie, The Tall Guy (1989). Haar carrière werd serieuzer gewaardeerd na optredens in films als Howards End (1992) (waarvoor ze een Academy Award won als "Beste Actrice"), The Remains of the Day (1993) met als tegenspeler Anthony Hopkins en Carrington (1995). Haar tweede Academy Award won ze in 1996, voor haar scriptbewerking van Jane Austens Sense and Sensibility, waarin ze ook een hoofdrol speelde. Tot nog toe is Thompson de enige die een Oscar won voor zowel haar acteerwerk als haar schrijfkunst. In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) en Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2005) speelde ze de rol van Sybilla Zwamdrift.thumb|Emma Thompson als Sybilla Zwamdrift. Thompson schreef het script voor Nanny McPhee (2005) en speelde er de titeltol in. In 2010 kreeg ze een ster op de beroemde Hollywood Walk of Fame. Privéleven Thompson trouwde op 20 augustus 1989 met de acteur Kenneth Branagh, met wie ze speelde in de mini-televisieserie Fortunes of War (1987). Ze speelden ook in verschillende andere succesvolle films, zoals Henry V (1989), Dead Again (1991) en Much Ado About Nothing (1993). Ze scheidden in oktober 1995. In 2003 hertrouwde Thompson met de acteur Greg Wise, met wie ze in 1999 een dochter kreeg, Gaia Romilly. Filmografie |- align="center" |1982||align="left"|''Cambridge Footlights Revue||align="left"|verschillende karakters||tv-optreden |- align="center" |1983-1984||align="left"|Alfresco||align="left"|verschillende rollen||televisieserie |- align="center" |1983||align="left"|The Crystal Cube||align="left"|Jackie Meld / verschillende rollen||televisiefilm |- align="center" |1984||align="left"|The Comic Strip Presents...||align="left"|jonge vrouw||televisieserie - episode Slags |- align="center" |1984||align="left"|The Young Ones||align="left"|Miss Money Sterling||televisieserie - episode Bambi |- align="center" |1985||align="left"|Assaulted Nuts||align="left"|verschillende rollen||televisieserie |- align="center" |1987||align="left"|Tutti Frutti||align="left"|Suzy Kettles||televisieserie |- align="center" |1987||align="left"|Fortunes of War||align="left"|Harriet Pringle||mini-televisieserie |- align="center" |1988||align="left"|Thompson||align="left"|verschillende rollen||televisieserie |- align="center" |1989||align="left"|Knuckle||||televisiefilm |- align="center" |1989||align="left"|Look Back in Anger||align="left"|Alison Porter||televisiefilm |- align="center" |1989||align="left"|The Tall Guy||align="left"|Kate Lemmon|| |- align="center" |1989||align="left"|Henry V||align="left"|Katherine|| |- align="center" |1990||align="left"|The Winslow Boy||align="left"|Catherine Winslow||televisiefilm |- align="center" |1991||align="left"|Impromptu||align="left"|Duchess D'Antan|| |- align="center" |1991||align="left"|Dead Again||align="left"|Grace/Margaret Strauss|| |- align="center" |1992||align="left"|Cheers||align="left"|Nanny Gee/Nannette Goolsman||televisieserie - episode One Hugs, the Other Doesn't |- align="center" |1992||align="left"|Howards End||align="left"|Margaret Schlegel|| |- align="center" |1992||align="left"|Peter's Friends||align="left"|Maggie Chester|| |- align="center" |1993||align="left"|Much Ado About Nothing||align="left"|Beatrice|| |- align="center" |1993||align="left"|The Remains of the Day||align="left"|Miss Kenton|| |- align="center" |1993||align="left"|In the Name of the Father||align="left"|Gareth Peirce|| |- align="center" |1994||align="left"|My Father the Hero||align="left"|Isabel|| |- align="center" |1994||align="left"|The Blue Boy||align="left"|Marie Bonnar||televisiefilm |- align="center" |1994||align="left"|Junior||align="left"|Dr. Diana Reddin|| |- align="center" |1995||align="left"|Carrington||align="left"|Dora Carrington|| |- align="center" |1995||align="left"|Sense and Sensibility||align="left"|Elinor Dashwood|| |- align="center" |1997||align="left"|Hospital!||align="left"|Elephant Woman||televisiefilm |- align="center" |1997||align="left"|The Winter Guest||align="left"|Frances|| |- align="center" |1998||align="left"|Primary Colors||align="left"|Susan Stanton|| |- align="center" |1998||align="left"|Judas Kiss||align="left"|FBI Agent Sadie Hawkins|| |- align="center" |2000||align="left"|Maybe Baby||align="left"|Druscilla|| |- align="center" |2001||align="left"|Wit||align="left"|Vivian Bearing||televisiefilm |- align="center" |2002||align="left"|Treasure Planet||align="left"|Captain Amelia (stem)|| |- align="center" |2003||align="left"|Love Actually||align="left"|Karen|| |- align="center" |2003||align="left"|Imagining Argentina||align="left"|Cecilia Rueda|| |- align="center" |2003||align="left"|Angels in America||align="left"|The Angel of America / Nurse Emily / Homeless Woman||mini-televisieserie |- align="center" |2004||align="left"|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban||align="left"|Professor Sybilla Zwamdrift|| |- align="center" |2005||align="left"|Nanny McPhee||align="left"|Nanny McPhee|| |- align="center" |2006||align="left"|Stranger Than Fiction||align="left"|Kay Eiffel|| |- align="center" |2007||align="left"|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix||align="left"|Professor Sybilla Zwamdrift|| |- align="center" |2007||align="left"|I Am Legend||align="left"|Dr. Alice Krippin|| |- align="center" |2008||align="left"|Brideshead Revisited||align="left"|Lady Marchmain|| |- align="center" |2008||align="left"|Last Chance Harvey||align="left"|Kate Walker || |- align="center" |2008||align="left"|An Education||align="left"|Schoolhoofd|| |- align="center" |2009||align="left"|The Boat That Rocked||align="left"|Charlotte|| |- align="center" |2010||align="left"|Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang||align="left"|Nanny McPhee|| |} Prijzen * 1992 - Academy Award voor Beste Actrice - ''Howards End * 1996 - Academy Award voor Beste Script - Sense and Sensibility Externe links * Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone en:Emma Thompson es:Emma Thompson Categorie:Acteurs (echte wereld)